Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 2 *Yes *No (Go to Choice 4) Choice 3 *Ombre Braid (��12) *Brunette Bangs *Brunette Ponytail *Black Curls *Blonde Waves Choice 4 *Gulp! Yeah, that's me, alright... *No, it can't be... (Go back to Choice 1) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank Choice. *What's your first name? Default is "Ellie". Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank Choice. *What's your last name? Default is "Wheeler". Choice 7 *Confirm. *Go back. (Go back to Choice 5) Choice 8 *Choose this look! *Choose this look! *Choose this look! *Choose this look! Chapter One: The Boy With The Car Choices Choice 1 *Beeeeep, beeeeep, beeeeep! (No effect) Choice 2 *Pretty cute! (No effect) *Same as always... (No effect) Choice 3 *An omelet. (Path A) (No effect) *A Belgian waffle. (Path B) (No effect) *All the bacon we've got! (Path C) (No effect) Choice 4 (Path A) *Perfect! (No effect) Choice 4 (Path B) *Yummm! (No effect) Choice 4 (Path C) *Oh heck yes! (No effect) Choice 5 *Unwrap it. (No effect) Choice 6 *A charm bracelet. (No effect) Choice 7 *It's beautiful. (No effect) *It'll always remind me of her. (No effect) *Mom would be proud of you too. (No effect) Choice 8 *Don't you trust me? (No effect) *I'm an adult now. (No effect) Choice 9 *Daydream about it. (No effect) Choice 10 *Vote! (No effect) *Buy a lotto ticket! (No effect) *Get a tattoo! (No effect) Choice 11 *Being the best I can be. (No effect) *Finally falling in love. (No effect) *Getting the hell out of L.A. (No effect) Choice 12 *Take his hand. (No effect) *Get up on your own. (No effect) Choice 13 *You'd better. (No effect) *Maybe. (No effect) *That's not really my scene... (No effect) Choice 14 *Buy this item! (��12) *No thanks (No effect) This item! is called "At First Sight". Choice 15 *A party. (No effect) *A small get-together with a couple of friends. (No effect) *Riya's house to study. (No effect) Choice 16 *Epic! (No effect) *Total chaos! (No effect) Choice 17 *Hit the dance floor! (No effect) *Go check out the food. (No effect) *Stay by the wall, where it's safe. (No effect) Choice 18 *Hey. (No effect) *Is this girl bothering you? (No effect) *Stop me if you've heard this one... (No effect) Choice 19 *Not at all. (No effect) (Skips Choice 20) *Very. (No effect) Choice 20 *Dangerous. (No effect) *Preposterously hot. (No effect) Choice 21 * Let's go! (��15) * Let's stay here. Diamond Choice 1 *Then what's your story? (No effect) *What made you love cars so much? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Not anymore there's not. (No effect) *I'm not the girl you think I am. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Was this your plan all along? (No effect) *Nice reflexes. (No effect) Choice 22 This is a timed choice! *Grab Logan's hand! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Stumble! (No effect) Choice 23 *Get in! (No effect) Choice 24 *Maybe we should stop... (No effect) *Step on it! (No effect) Choice 25 *Here they come! (No effect) Choice 26 This is a timed choice! *I trust you! (No effect) *No way! (No effect) Choice 27 *I almost want to do that again! (No effect) *Let's never do that again! (No effect) Choice 28 *No one's ever called me beautiful before. (No effect) *You're the one who's gonna get me in trouble. (No effect) Choice 29 *Kiss him. (No effect) *Say goodnight. (No effect) Chapter Two: Troublemaker Choices Choice 1 *Oh, that? (No effect) Choice 2 *Riya. (No effect) *A boy I met. (No effect) Choice 3 *Boring. (No effect) *Crazy! (No effect) *Not as exciting as yours, I bet! (No effect) Choice 4 *'For my favorite girl.' (No effect) Choice 5 *Bzz-bzzzzz... (No effect) Choice 6 This is a timed choice! *Scream!(No effect) *Hit him with a frying pan! (No effect) If the timer runs out, you freeze and do not do anything. Choice 7 *Wave back... (No effect) Choice 8 *A lady never tells. (No effect) *Logan got me out. (No effect) Choice 9 *Buy this item! (��25) *No thanks (No effect) This item! is called "Fastlane". Choice 10 *Is he talking to you? (No effect) Choice 11 *Maybe a little lost... (No effect) *Who wants to know? (No effect) Choice 12 *Just giving me directions. (No effect) *Harassing me. (No effect) Choice 13 *Maple-berry waffle sandwich! (No effect) *Mango habanero wings with pretzel bites! (No effect) *Quadruple-decker grilled cheese! (No effect) Choice 14 *Date. (No effect) *Friend. (No effect) Choice 15 *Kaneko's car keys. (No effect) Choice 16 *What's the deal with that guy? (No effect) *I thought tonight was going to be about you and me. (No effect) Choice 17 *Lead the way. (��16) *I only dance in private. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Wrap your arms over his shoulders. (No effect) *Turn around. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Girls? (No effect) *Clubs? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *I really need you to kiss me right now. (No effect) *You're really, really good at dancing. (No effect) Choice 18 *Ignore them, Vaughn. The truck belongs to you. (No effect) *Logan, you've gotta win it back! (No effect) Choice 19 *Oh no... (No effect) Choice 20 *He can't be serious! (No effect) Choice 21 This is a fill-in-the-blank Choice. *What did M.P.C. stand for again? The correct answer is "Mercy Park Crew". Choice 22 *Too dangerous. (No effect) *Going to cheat. (No effect) Choice 23 *Thought you'd never ask. (��18) *I can't. But do this for Vaughn. (No effect) Choice 24 *That thing looks fast. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Brake! (No effect) *Let him! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Ram him back! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Take a shortcut! (No effect) (Skips Diamond Choice 6) *Use a boost! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *A nitrous oxide tank. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Kiss Logan. (No effect) *Hug Logan. (No effect) Choice 25 *Awesome. (No effect) *Terrifying. (No effect) Choice 26 *Logan didn't do anything wrong! (No effect) *The only narcissist here is you. (No effect) Choice 27 *'M.P.C.' (No effect) Chapter Three: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance